The Dimensional Bond
by Lozidee
Summary: I can feel his red eyes eating away at my mind, my sanity. He roughly pulls me closer to him, and I give out a slight gasp, afraid to even breathe near his face. His face is now inches away from mine, those cold eyes now staring right into my soul. "You'd be smart..not to test me blood-bender." He hisses the last word, breathing right near my neck. (See first chapter for more info)


**This story will be a crossover between Naruto and Avatar the Last Airbender. The POV will mainly be Katara's throughout the story to let you know. The first chapter is going to start with the beginning of the Promise trilogy and then change course after events.**

**After restoring balance to the four nations with Team Avatar, Katara thinks her long journey has finally ended now that everything is starting to change for the better in the world. Celebration and peace is now in order for the Earth Kingdom. However, this is the least of her worries after she started hearing some strange woman calling her name. After falling into a strange portal, she ends up in a new place called Konoha. From there on she quickly learns that this place is much more darker than her world. And in order to survive, she'll have to use her abilities that she had thought of forbidden to ever use before. That and to stay away from a certain snake man, and not to mention the mysterious boy with the blood red eyes.**

* * *

It's been a year since Aang defeated the Fire Lord and ended the hundred year war. It was a long and hard journey, but we were all able to overcome the many obstacles that crossed our paths. Zuko, our ally and new friend, became the new Fire Lord, surpassing his father in that matter.

Now here we were, with Earth King Kuei in the Earth Kingdom palace. Together with him, Aang and Zuko promised to restore the four nations to harmony again like they once were.

Aang stares up at the map of the four nations, tracing his finger along the area of the earth kingdom nation. "I never realized the Fire Nation had built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom," He comments in slight shock as his eyes scans through the fire labels surrounding the earth nation, each label indicating which city had been taken over by the fire nation.

"Yes," King Kuei solemnly replies, his gaze fixed on the map as well. "For the Earth people, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar." The King then turns to Zuko, expressing an immediate apologetic look. "Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal, of course!" He stammers.

Zuko shakes his head. "No, Earth King Kuei. It's fine, you're right, anyways. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world now. I will remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes," He assures.

Aang turns around and begins to pace across the stone floor of the outside hallway we were standing in. "But removing the colonies won't be easy. A lot of people's lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!" He remarks with a wide grin.

"Really? You'd want to do that?" Zuko raises his eyebrow, smirking down at his friend.

Aang raises a hand to his chest. "Of course, I'm the avatar, after all! Making stuff go peacefully is my kind of thing!" He smiles again, and I can't help but smiling back at him.

King Kuei stands straight and clasps his hands together to express his delight. "Wonderful! The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!" He exclaims.

I smile, turning to face my brother Sokka who was leaning against the railing of the hallway. "Sokka and I can help!" I immediately offer. My lazy brother of course in response gave out a low groan. "Aw, I was gonna visit Kyoshi Island." He mutters.

"You can go visit all the time," I remark with my arms crossed.

King Kuei brings his fingers to thoughtfully stroke at his chin. "It can be a movement, a movement towards harmony! Hm...let's see, what should we call it..." He trails off in thought.

"The Harmony Restoration Movement!" Sokka shouts with his finger high in the air.

"That's it! I like it! We'll call it that!" King Kuei beams.

Toph turns to Sokka with her eyebrow raised. "What's with you and your goofy names for everything?" She teases. He gives her a bright smile, showing off all his pearly white teeth. "It's a gift."

* * *

After that, Earth King Kuei planned a big celebration where he would announce the Harmony Restoration Movement. Before the festivities began, we decided to visit the Jasmine Dragon; a tea shop owned by Zuko's uncle Iroh, to all meet up.

Sokka was drawing a rather creative looking portrait we were all staring at. Even though it was cute and thoughtful of him, the picture humorously looked like a small child had drawn it.

"Why did you make me have big ears?" I pout.

"Those aren't ears, they're your hair loopy things!" Sokka points out.

"Why do I look like a porcupine? My hair isn't spiky," Zuko complains, while wrapping his arm around Mei. She looks at the drawing as well with her arms crossed. "I look like a man," She scoffs.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down," Iroh glanced at the picture, stroking his long grey beard with his fingers.

"Why did you draw me bending fire?" Suki glances at Sokka, trying to hide her smile.

"Well it makes the picture look more epic!" Sokka smiles.

"I think all of you look perfect." Toph throws her arms in the air in a teasing manner, which causes us all to erupt in laughter. While we laugh and continue to chatter more, I briefly glance sideways at Aang and see him give out a small smile before getting up and leaving the shop.

I leave the others and follow him outside as well. He stops right beside the balcony, looking out at the kingdom and staring off into the distance at the sunset. I go stand beside him, before putting my hand on his shoulder to softly get his attention.

At my touch, he turns to face me and gives me a loving smile. I return the smile and we slowly lean our faces together to press our lips for a kiss. Once we kissed, he held me close and I wrap my arms around his neck as we deepen the kiss. We were finally figuring out what we really meant to each other, that is until Sokka decided to come in and inturrupt.

He barged outside and began to trail off with a "hey guys," but gave out a yell of surprise once he saw us there kissing.

Aang and I quickly pulled away from our short lived kiss, Aang responding by waving his arms in the air with a bright blush on his cheeks. "Nothing! Uh, we aren't doing anything out here, nope!" He tries to convince Sokka.

I angrily put my hands on my hips and glare at Sokka for so rudely interrupting. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking Sokka!?"

He sticks his tongue out at me in disgust. "First of all, you're supposed to knock before you go inside, last time I checked, we're outside! And second, as my sister, you really shouldn't be kissing anyone in front of me! It's your sisterly duty to avoid giving me the oogies!" He protests.

"Oogies!? Argh! Your so immature sometimes!" I nearly want to pull my hair in frustration. "What about when you and Suki kiss, huh!?" I point an accusing finger at him.

While we continue to argue and yell at each other, Aang gives out a nervous chuckle and slowly scratches the back of his head. "Uh, Sokka? Sokka!" He calls out.

Sokka raises his hand in front of my face to keep me from talking. "Time out, yeah Aang?" He answers. I give out an exasperated pout to try and calm myself down.

"What did you come out here to tell us?" Aang questions.

"Oh, right! We were about to head out," Sokka informs him, remembering what he was going to say.

"But the Earth King's celebration doesn't start for a couple more hours," Aang furrows his eyebrows, confused.

"I know, we wanted to take Appa for a ride out first, what do you guys say?" Sokka offers with a grin, just as soon as our big furry friend wanders behind him with a content look on his face.

"Sure, I'm always for that!" Aang beams, and goes to pet Appa's head.

"Alright, I'll go tell the others." I smile and turn around to walk back into the tea shop. As I was walking up the stairs and down the hallway, I briefly heard someone call my name. I stop and turn in my tracks, expecting to see one of my friends or at least someone I knew. Instead, I was met with the emptiness of the hall way. There was absolutely nobody there.

"Hello?" I hesitantly call out, wondering if maybe the person turned the corner. A soft breeze blows inside the hall, tickling the back of my neck and sending shivers down my spine.

"Katara..." A voice whispers in my ear.

I whip my head around, keeping my hands raised in case someone was going to attack me. Of course once again, there was nobody in sight. I gave a nervous gulp and had to keep myself from running out of the hall screaming my head off. However, I decide it was best to get out of there as quickly as possible so I practically speed walk back into the tea shop.

Once I see everyone in there still chattering happily amongst each other and having a good time, I merely sigh.

Maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

Once it got to be night, we all went on Appa for a ride across the sky. Aang led him to make flips and fly straight down towards the ground before suddenly jerking up and pulling us back straight through flight. Sokka, Suki, and I had our hands raised in the air screaming and laughing in glee as we rode around. Zuko and Toph were holding onto the sides of the saddle, not seeming to enjoy the ride as much as us.

Aang laughs as he pulls us up and swervs Appa to the side with the reigns. "That was so much fun! Let's go again!" He exclaims.

"Wait, guys! Look, the fireworks are starting!" Suki points straight out at the fireworks that were being sent rocketing into the sky before exploding into bright masses of color. We all stare at the fireworks in amazement and the loud booming sound of them going off.

"Wow, the view is amazing!" I lean over the side of the saddle to get a better look at the city and the fireworks. Everything looked so beautiful. Down below we hear cheers and shouts of excitement from the earth nation citizens.

"Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement!" Aang comments.

"Fireworks just sound like a bunch of loud booming to me," Toph grumpily shrugs her shoulders.

I come close to her and embrace her tight, trying to cheer her up. "Oh, Toph! Don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on this beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!" I giggle.

"True," She exchanges a smile with me.

As Aang tries to cheer Zuko up, they end up both talking about more serious matters concerning his father. I merely gave Aang a reassuring glance as they conversed with each other. After that passed, all of us leaned back against the saddle and enjoyed the rest of the night, watching the pretty fireworks and starry night sky. I sigh and look around, happy to experience a night like this and be surrounded by all my close friends.

I couldn't ask for more than this.

When we got back to the Earth Kingdom, each of us briefly parted ways and I made my way back to my room for a good night's rest. As soon as I was about to go inside my room, I hear the same soft voice of my name being spoken. The haunting voice brushing across the tips of my ears.

I spun around once again with my hands cautiously raised up in defense. "Okay, enough playing around! Who's there?" I call out to nobody in particular, just the night air.

I get no response back, of course.

"Sokka, is that you? Enough playing games!" I hesitantly speak out, my face fuming. "You got me, I'm officially creeped out now, okay!?"

As my surroundings continue to remain silent, I look around the area first for a brief moment before then deciding to forget about the voice for today and retreat back into my room. When I was reaching for sliding door, I hear the voice speak once again.

"Katara..." It faintly whispers.

I sigh and turn back around again, expecting to see nobody like my crazy mind has been fooling me before. Instead, I'm completely surprised to actually see a ghostly figure there, hidden in the shadows. All I could see was an outline of a kimono and long hair, so I immediately guess it was a woman by the shape and by the soft sound of the voice. I just stare at her in complete shock. My eyes glance over to the sides for a few moments to see if anyone else was nearby seeing what I was seeing. It seems like I was the only one out here so I couldn't really tell if I was actually seeing her or if I was just going crazy.

"Um...hi?" I stupidly say, too in shock to find the right words to say. Heck, who even knew the right words to say to a shadowy ghost lady practically standing right in front of you clear as day. "Who are you.?" I narrow my eyes.

The woman did not speak. She simply made a gesture with her hands before slowly raising them towards me. "Come..." She ushers.

I slowly make my way towards her, just wanting to know more about who she was. I was still completely confused and slightly frightened, but nevertheless I shove my fear aside for the moment to walk closer to her.

Once I was just about to the reach of her arms, I see a friendly smile cross her face. It remains there for a few seconds so my heart suddenly stops beating so fast and my body tenses down a bit. However, her face immediately twists and shifts into something much more frightening. I stand there in complete shock and fear as her face changes into some beast and gives me a dreadful toothy grin. She lunges right at me, and before I get a chance to even react, I get sent tumbling down right through a portal.

I open my eyes and all I see is blue light passing by me as quick as lightning. Once I come out from the portal or dimension, I fall face flat onto what seems to be grass. Scratch that, a grass hill since I tumble even more down and hit some rocks along my way down. My body finally hits the bottom of the hill and I roll across the dark green grass.

My eyes flutter open and I stare at the same starry night sky I was watching just a few moments ago. Thinking of it maybe just being some wild dream, I crumple into a ball and shut my eyes close again as soon as my vision started to spin, along with the painful thumping in my head from hitting a rock.

Not even knowing where I am, my sight turns into darkness as I fall into a world of sleep from losing consciousness.

* * *

**So Katara ends up in Konoha by some mysterious portal but who was that woman? Hmm, stay tuned for more. I would love me some reviews and feedback of what you guys think of it so far, thanks :) And suggestions for future chapters are welcome too. **


End file.
